Cuando te aburres en la TARDIS
by alaskaonthepuzzle
Summary: Amelia Pond esta aburrida y el Doctor precisamente no pretende ayudarla con eso, pero tal vez ese aburrimiento los lleve a darse cuenta de algo más.


_Hola, bueno escribí este pequeño one shot con la intención de hacer el fanfiction Amy/Eleven en español un poco más popular, me he dado cuenta de que de ellos y de Doctor Who en general no hay muchos fics en nuestro idioma and is kinda sad. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Amy estaba aburrida. No es precisamente que te pudieras aburrir a bordo de la TARDIS, a menos que fueras el Doctor y llevaras tantos años viajando en ella. De nuevo se giro en la silla rodante, lanzando un bufido con el cabello desordenado cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Rory estaba en su habitación, probablemente dormido, y al Doctor no lo veía desde la mañana.

Volvió a girar, una y otra vez, hasta que se mareo y se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos y desenfocados tratando de visualizar esa figura borrosa que ahora estaba delante de ella y hace un minuto no.

El Doctor la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, las manos en sus bolsillos y esa actitud relajada y perspicaz tan propia de él.

-Que madura-fue lo único que dijo, se acerco a los controles de la TARDIS y empezó a fingir estar ocupado.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Amy permitiéndose sonreír un poco-Estaba aburrida, no te veo desde la mañana.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, si tan aburrida estas ¿Por qué no vas con tu esposo?-soltó con tono cortante.

Amy alzó las cejas, no pudo evitar pasar por alto el resentimiento con el que dijo aquello.

-Porque no quiero-fue lo único que atino a decir de mala gana. El Doctor soltó una risita.

-¿No se supone que para eso se casan ustedes? ¿Para tener quien los entretenga cuando están aburridos?

-No, no del todo. Que vas a saber tú-le espetó empezando a molestarse, la manera en la que le decía todo aquello estaba tan cargada de resentimiento que le dolía y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

-Cierto, que voy a saber yo, que he visto tantos matrimonios romperse a lo largo de los siglos. No sé nada…-siguió diciendo, presionaba botones al azar de los controles, la nave empezaba a tambalearse y las luces parpadeaban ligeramente.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-le pregunto, furiosa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño con tanto coraje que al verla así un destello de alarma brillo en los ojos de el Doctor. Ahora se dignaba a mirarla.

-A que pareciera que me buscas por ser tu medio de entretenimiento barato, no lo sé Amy, se siente de esa manera-dijo, soltó un suspiro y la miro con aire cansino. A Amelia se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía esa mirada, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Viajar por el tiempo y el espacio no es precisamente entretenimiento barato

-Pero es un entretenimiento, lo acabas de decir-hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciéndole que lo olvidará pero no podía dejar aquello pasar. Días atrás había notado como discretamente los veía a ella y a Rory, con una mirada melancólica. Odiaba cuando se ponía melancólico porque de cierta manera la volvía vulnerable.

Cuando se trataba de ese extraterrestre viajero del tiempo, siempre era e iba a ser vulnerable.

-Sí, digo ¡no! Eso no es lo que quise decir, Doctor, claro que me entretengo contigo, me divierto cuando estoy contigo pero eso no es todo obviamente, vamos estas siendo demasiado dramático…-sin darse cuenta abandono su postura de enojada y fue a su lado, puso su mano sobre su hombro y se apoyo sobre él. El Doctor se estremeció momentáneamente pero poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo sobre su cara.

-Está bien, lo siento, solo… no he comido galletas, quiero galletas y sabes cómo me pongo cuando…

-Te conseguiré galletas-dijo Amy ahora mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo igual que él.

Dado que el contacto visual había durado un poco más de lo debido, se aparto rápidamente, fingiendo observar atentamente los controles de la TARDIS como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo (que lo eran, probablemente, pero ella no le entendía a ninguno)

El volvió a lo suyo, el silencio se había tornado un poco incomodo pero al menos ya no tan tenso como antes.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Balanceo el calibraje para que al momento de aterrizar el nivel de inestabilidad disminuya y las luces…-pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, ahora lo observaba, su pequeña nariz respingada, sus facciones cuadradas y bien marcadas, sus ojos atentos de un lado a otro, su piel tan pulcra y tersa, ese mechón de cabello castaño que siempre le caía sobre la frente como un flequillo extraño, y sus labios que parecían nunca perder el color y ser tan suaves… De pronto, observarlo era algo realmente entretenido, tanto, que creía que podría hacerlo para siempre.

-¿Entiendes?-dijo tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?-respondió, recuperando el sentido, él la miro suspicazmente por unos segundos, pero luego se rio e hizo un ademán despreocupado.

Ella fingió reír también y miro rápidamente hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio solo con ella tamborileando los dedos sobre el tablero, sintió una mirada sobre si. ''Ahora es su turno de mirar'' pensó, no sin sentirse incomoda pero sobre todo halagada porque descubrió que le gustaba su mirada sobre ella.

El Doctor observaba sus redondas mejillas, no habían cambiado casi nada desde que era una niña, su pequeña nariz y sus pestañas cortas pero que envolvían perfectamente sus ojos, ese cabello rojo que parecía venir directamente de los rayos del Sol. Sus labios rosados y esponjosos, en los que pensaba más que de costumbre últimamente. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Ella estaba casada, con alguien que la hacía feliz y podía seguir haciéndolo.

En cuanto Amelia dejo de sentir su mirada sobre él, se giró a verlo, ahora era su turno. De nuevo.

Cuando menos se lo imaginaban estaban dentro de un juego, en el que se veían atentamente el uno al otro, para luego girarse en cuanto sentían que uno iba a voltear. Probablemente se veían ridículos, pero qué más daba. Amy sonreía y él también, ya no estaban tan aburridos después de todo.

Fue un pequeño descuido del Doctor el que causo que fuera atrapado cuando la veía, pero ninguno desvió la mirada incomodo. Se mantuvieron observándose, atentamente, poco a poco quedaron frente a frente y no dejaron de mirarse como si fuera la última vez que lo harían.

Amy puso una mano en su mejilla y él en rostro del Doctor una mirada triste se dibujo, ella se acerco, poco a poco…

-¡Hey Amy! ¿Has visto mi chaqueta café?-Rory venía caminando por el pasillo, se separaron a la velocidad de la luz con un sobresalto, girándose en diferentes direcciones.

-Ahmmm no ¿ya buscaste bien en la habitación?-dijo Amelia con una voz extraña.

-Sí y no la veo… ¡ah aquí esta!- tomo alegremente su chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla y les regalo una sonrisa a ambos, el Doctor fingía estar concentrado y Amy estaba ahí parada en medio fingiendo que no sentía una necesidad de volver a tocar esa mejilla tan suave.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto Rory con una emoción infantil.

-Estaba pensando pasar por un planeta cercano, llamado Cyllphaloerious, es muy lindo, fui ahí hace unos ciento dos años.

-¿Alguien intentará matarnos?-pregunto Amy

-Probablemente-dijo con una gran sonrisa de lado.

-Okay …-agregó Rory no muy animado.

Amy les esbozó una sonrisa a ambos y cuando Rory estuvo sentado con los pies encima del tablero silbando distraídamente una canción, se puso al lado del Doctor, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero no pudo ignorar que él puso su mano sobre la suya por ''accidente'', y él no pudo pasar por alto que ella la sujeto suavemente en vez de intentar quitarla.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustada y dejen sus reviuv's :)_


End file.
